mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Las Vegas
Las Vegas is the newest, and fifth playable city. Beta was released on July 21, 2010. *5 Districts are available, with more coming soon, instead of the traditional tiers. *Unlike other cities, the loot is random, so you can loot the district items from any job. *Jobs are split into a job tree, so you can choose your path *The currency is in Vegas Chips ($V) *Properties Tab is now My Casino. Build your Casino to earn more chips! *Build your vault to store your chips, and convert other currencies to chips *There is also Additional Fight Option of Tournament, for boxing style knock out fighting *If you have problems with boss fights, use the Stun gun to stun them and attack (and repeat the process, until the boss is dead) Since this is currently new, please refer to Las Vegas Preview for more information at the moment or check out the under construction district listings below Districts District 1 - North Las Vegas District 2 - Paradise City District 3 - The Lower Strip District 4 - Shogun Casino District 5 - Mojave Desert District 6 - Coming soon Las Vegas Properties Each District from above unlocks a building for your Casino. Each property can be upgraded up to 5 stars (in 1/2 star increments) similar to the Chop Shop with consumable loot. Upgrading each casino properties requires Cinder Blocks, Steel Girders, Concretes and Construction Tools plus one special loot item dropped from a job in the corresponding District (Slot Machine, Casino Dealer, Chef, Poker Table, Bellhop) The Vault can be upgraded to bank more cash and exchange more NY$ for V$ with five security loot drops: Security Camera, Deposit Box, Magnetic Lock, Reinforced Steel, and Motion Sensor Vault Slots (V$600/4hrs upgradeable in V$100 to V$1500) Table Games (V$2800/8hrs) Restaurant (V$7500/12hrs) Poker Room (V$17500/24hrs) Hotel (V$40000/48hrs) (protip: only use consumable on the Hotel at first) Possible loot Weapons Carver 24 16 Reinforced Boots 17 19 Biohazard 18 28 Pump Shotgun 32 22 El Escorpión 40 30 Belt Fed Shotgun 27 36 24K Chainsaw 29 15 Two Pair 31 44 Gilded RPG 29 42 Range Finder Rifle 37 54 Precision SMG 42 30 Armor sdg Vehicles All Terrain 19 27 Moving Truck 14 20 Road Tractor 25 33 Highrise Sport 29 38 Classic Convertible 30 35 High Society 37 29 Dune Buggy 41 34 Sand Storm 29 15 Mojave Mike 40 53 Hard Four 30 50 Animals Bison 23 40 Bark Scorpion 50 32 Big Horn Ram 37 42 Mastery Items When you get Bronze Mastery on a District you get an item. If you get Silver, Gold and Ruby Mastery this item gains more attack and defense. North Las Vegas Alves' Muscle Car * Bronze Mastery: 55 73 * Silver Mastery: 61 83 * Gold Mastery: 73 94 * Ruby Mastery: 81 105 Paradise City Mancuso's Shades * Bronze Mastery: 62 80 * Silver Mastery: 64 90 * Gold Mastery: 68 105 * Ruby Mastery: 76 125 The Lower Strip Trieste's Pistol * Bronze Mastery: 85 58 * Silver Mastery: 101 75 * Gold Mastery: 113 85 * Ruby Mastery: 129 104 Shogun Bidwell's Suit * Bronze Mastery : 71 92 * Silver Mastery 79 111 * Gold Mastery: 98 135 * Ruby Mastery: 130 151 Mojave Desert Jackson's Motorcycle * Bronze Mastery: 107 73 * Silver Mastery: 120 92 * Gold Mastery: 138 105 * Ruby Mastery: 162 140 District 6: coming soon ITEM *Bronze Mastery: ? ? *Silver Mastery: ? ? *Gold Mastery: ? ? *Ruby Mastery: ? ? Category:Location